Saved with Love, Killed by Indifference
by LeraCranberry
Summary: Polly stood near the wall and thought about her unhappy love. She is crying, but ready to fight until the end.


I'm standing near the wall. My fingers are nervously squeezing tissue of jacket. My heart is breaking into pieces inside me. You rejected me, but I love you with all my heart. You exchanged me for someone who is not worthy of your single glance in his direction. I cannot hold back the tears, but only rain will see them. Raining in my heart turned into a downpour, but it will not wash away my emotions, not let me breathe freely. I'm crying and cannot cope with it; your words are pounding in my head. I wish I could touch you again, but you do not allow it. You keep distance, because you afraid of being disgraced. You just love me and I love you, what's wrong? Your parents will never understand you, but you... You should rise against and go your own way. My tears confirm how weak I am. I am weak without feeling you around, without the light and innocent touch of your hand. World is against us, against us all, and you let yourself throw me on the mercy of fate. Everyone hates me, only a single one person is still with me, but she does not understand me, do not share sympathy for you.

You are my breath of fresh air in a crap poisoned world, the only thing that made me really strong. The realization that you rejected me hurts me. We are exposed; we would not be understood by society. I have no way out, but I will fight until the end. I am hawk, free bird, I am proud and exalted above all. You are mine and I am yours, but you allow yourself ignore me. You are lying to me, as if you do not noticing my pain. Shine of your beautiful eyes drives me crazy, it's eating my mind. We were together; we had a common destiny, common plans. We are so similar to each other, but you gave up, and I will continue to fight. I will do everything possible to bring you back to me. For me it's not a game, our feelings are not toys. I'm not heartless doll; I am vulnerable soul, thirsting for love and support. I had too much pain in my life, I went through all the circles of hell, and now I'm here, like all who had not received parent's love.

No one will take you away from me. I will not surrender. My tears are the last drops in the cup that was full of unfinished love that had poured through the hole in the bottom. You are my only love, my taboo. You're everything for me, so why are you so cruel to me?

I just cannot believe, I cannot believe that you left me. You're too cruel to me, but I can forgive this cruelty, I understand you. My thoughts of you suicidal, it's because I need you, and I cannot believe that you will not be me anymore. I love you, and you'll always be in my heart. You'll be in my heart forever. I need you, I love you. Don't leave me, I don't deserve it. I'm a fighter, but my strength is my weakness. I am strong in my weaknesses, and it's killing me. And I will fight for you.

I just cannot believe you gave up. We are free to be lost and delirious. I love you, just love you. Why do you reject me? Don't hide from my love. I am ready to die for you, I'll give you everything I have. Honey, come back to me.

My moaning will not drown out the beating of my heart. I don't remember how long I am here. You are in our room, and I believe that you don't sleep, just like me. This night has become detrimental to me. The stars are shining, but I am not noticing their beauty. I can quote great men, had a phenomenal memory, but now I cannot find a single word to describe my feelings. It hurts to lose someone you love with all your heart. And you, silly, don't you know who you lose. My tears will be the final point, but tomorrow it will be a comma again, because the story does not end there. I believe that this is not the end.

I think it's not the end. You are cheerful and happy with your company, but there's no place for me in it. Everyone thinks that I am crazy girl with a perverted imagination, but it is not truth. You tried to justify yourself, that is why you allowed everyone to ridicule me, but I love you anyway. I'm telling you that I will return. I'll be back to prove that it is not all. I'm not saying goodbye to you. I don't believe it's over. I don't think that everything that happened between us is gone to nowhere. I hate being alone. A can't not be cocky and confident Polly anymore. I, just like you, has changed forever .


End file.
